


[Art] distant dreams of things to be

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together, Suburbia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [SPN Case Fic Mini-Bang 2017] Art Masterpost for the story "distant dreams of things to be" by teacassTaking a break from Heaven’s business, Castiel joins the Winchesters on a hunt in a small town that doesn’t exist on any map. The facts are these: a girl has been found dead in a river, heart missing, throat ripped out. They have no witnesses, no evidence, and plenty of suspects. Castiel can’t shake the feeling that the town teeters on the border between dream and reality. Soon, it becomes hard to tell who’s telling the truth — or whether anyone, including Sam and Dean, is safe — and it’s down to Castiel to unravel the sleepy town’s eerie secret.





	[Art] distant dreams of things to be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [distant dreams of things to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101389) by [teacass (Fushigi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass). 



> Part of the SPN Case Fic Mini-Bang 2017
> 
> So, we did it again and beat the statistical improbability, it's the third time I managed it to claim Anna's story without knowing it's hers. We deserve an award for that. I'm really curious to see if we manage that a fourth time, I for my part would love that, I always enjoy working with her. I have to say, these are so not my best drawings, I tried my best, but meh, also, I fucking hate drawing buildings and in colors, yup, don't know what I thought when I did that. Everyone, please go check out the story, my art doesn't do it justice!

[](http://imgur.com/bxod8m5)

[](http://imgur.com/Km0mDEJ)

[](http://imgur.com/09GIcGb)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/161491018177)


End file.
